peteparkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Julio Richter (Earth-616)
During this time, Rictor first became interested in his teammate Wolfsbane, which in turn made Boom Boom extremely jealous. Rictor was later captured alongside Storm, Boom Boom, Wolfsbane, and Warlock by forces of the island nation Genosha. Only he and Boom Boom escaped unscathed. The combined efforts of the X-Men, X-Factor, and New Mutants led to him being freed. During this adventure, Rictor shared a heartfelt kiss with Wolfsbane and was later heart-broken when she chose to stay behind. After the business in Genosha, Rictor left the New Mutants with the intent reuniting with Wolfsbane back on Genosha. Unable to find Wolfsbane, Rictor joined the Canadian government's Weapon P.R.I.M.E. team , who's sole purpose was the apprehension of Cable. At this time, Rictor was still convinced that Cable was the man who killed his father when Stryfe, Cable's evil clone, was actually his father's murder. ]] After Rictor learned the truth about his fater's death, he rejoined his friends in the New Mutants, now formed came into the paramilitary team X-Force. Almost immediately after joining X-Force, Rictor and his new teammate were captured by the X-Men and X-Factor who were seeking Cable for the attempted murder of Professor X; an act that had also been perpetrated by Stryfe. Cable was eventually cleared of the charges and Rictor continued on with X-Force where he first met Shatterstar. Shatterstar and Rictor formed a close friendship that developed into a secret romance. With X-Force, Rictor battled War Machine on board Graymalkin and saved his teammate from Gideon and the Externals. After Rictor helped Shatterstar through a personal crisis, the pair left X-Force to travel to Mexico and put an end to the Ritcher family gun-smuggling business. X-Corporation Rictor would later be one of several former members of X-Force who joined Professor X's restructured X-Corporation. Rictor was located in the Paris X-Corp center and participated X-Corporation's confrontation with Weapon XII, which was a total catastrophe and led to the death one of their members, Darkstar. It is unclear if Rictor left X-Corp before or after it disbanded following M-Day. X-Factor Investigations After loosing of his powers on M-Day, Rictor battled with severe depression and suicidal thoughts. Recently he accepted Multiple Man's offer to join his detective agency in Mutant Town, X-Factor Investigations. After Quicksilver arrived to Mutant Town, Rictor started hanging out with him, hoping to get his powers back. Along with Reaper, Callisto, Marrow, Abyss and other members of X-Cell, they briefly regained their powers by the time X-Factor made their ambush. When he realized Quicksilver was wrong, he used his powers against him and blasted the Terrigen Crystals through his body, leaving him powerless. Residual crystals embedded in Rictor's skin enabled afforded him immunity to The Isolationist's many mutant powers. Rictor and Wolfsbane's romantic relationship intensified during their time together in X-Factor. However, their romance ended when Rahne suddenly left X-Factor to join Wolverine's black-ops X-Force team. Coming Out While searching for Madrox, Rictor and Strong Guy discovered a dupe of Madrox's has been living in New England as a priest. They decide to investigate further, hoping to find the whereabouts of Madrox Prime. Upon meeting Father Maddox, a masked man crashes through the window with swords blaze. After a brief battle, the attacker was revealed to be Shatterstar, possessed by unknown forces. Once Shatterstar is broken out of his trance-like state, and recognized Rictor, the two embraced one another and finally shared a kiss. Rictor and Shatterstar began a steady romantic relationship after Shatterstar's return though not without it's difficulties. Rictor, having finally come to terms with his sexual identity, wanted a stable monogamous relationship with Shatterstar. Shatterstar, on the other hand, found himself interested in a more open relationships which would allow him to explore other sexual possibilities. The two resolved that they would work things out, and proceeded to make up both emotionally and physically. However, before they could get very far, the two were interrupted when pregnant Wolfsbane barged in. Alhtough, Wolfsbane was actually pregnant with Hrimhari's child, she lead Rictor and the others to believe it is he was the father. However, a brief encounter between Hrimhari and Shatterstar in Niffleheim cleared up the question of paternity. | Powers = Currently none. Rictor was a mutant, but lost his mutant powers due to the effects of M-Day. Former Powers ]] *'Seismic Energy Manipulation (formerly)': capable of generating and releasing seismic energy and tremendously powerful waves of vibrations in any object he came into physical contact with, the vibrations starting in his body, and then emanating outwards, mostly through his fingers, causing objects to shatter or crumble and also using it to create earthquakes, shock-waves or otherwise transport earth matter. When used against objects with a larger surface, the effects were much like an earthquake. The extent of Rictor's power was never fully explored. His powers appeared to affect organic objects in much the same way as inorganic ones. *'Seismic Energy Immunity (formerly)': Rictor was immune to the harmful effects of the vibrations he created. *'Geo Connectivity (formerly)': Like Storm, Rictor's mutant powers has created a psychic/empathic bond between himself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. *'Power Immunity (formerly)': While fighting The Isolationist, Rictor was shown to be immune to every one of Huber's powers. This was due to the Terrigen crystals embedded in Rictor's skin. The crystals were shown to fall into the sewer. It is unknown if he still retains this immunity. | Abilities = Rictor is a competent hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Normal human male with moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Factor Humvee; formerly X-Factor Plane | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Rictor and Shatterstar are currently dating. Rictor has previously dated Boom Boom and Wolfsbane . *Rictor is now openly gay. Rictor has seemed to suggest he has always known deep down that he was gay and was deep in the closet. This had been a point of debate among fans for almost two decades. **Originally writer Peter David enjoyed playing with and joking about Rictor's ambiguous sexuality: :::I have much more fun tweaking the fans than actually spelling anything out...I certainly don't think we could say at this point that Rictor is definitively gay. I think we could make the argument that he's bi, but I don't see the point at this juncture in spelling it out – not because of any sense of homophobia or anything like that but out of a sense that I think it's more entertaining and more thought-provoking if we keep it ambiguous. :::Rictor made this passing comment in where he talks about gayness and then he says ‘not that I have any problem with it myself' and there are some people who interpreted it as a Seinfeld ‘not that there's anything wrong with that' kind of thing and there are some people, including Rich Johnson (who reported that this exchange definitely made clear that Rictor was gay) ... I think it's much more interesting to have Rictor's comments be a litmus test for the agenda of the readers than if you just show him involved in some sort of bisexual relationship. :*Later explaining Rictor's prior straight relationships with Boom Boom and Wolfsbane, Peter David compares Rictor to real-life "women who eventually decided they were lesbians, had involvements with men that they ultimately considered unfulfilling."http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24992 :*In , Rictor and Shatterstar shared the kiss first on-panel male-male kiss between two mainstream male superheroes in mainstream Marvel comic book history.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=24992 *Rictor lost his mutant powers due to the effects of M-Day. However, Quicksilver's Terrigen mutations briefly restored his powers. *Rictor has suffered from severe depression and suicidal thoughts since he was young. **When The Right kidnapped several X-Factor students, Rictor actually contemplated suicide rather than face Cameron Hodge again. **After loosing of his powers on M-Day, Rictor face severe depression again would spent time on rooftops while trying to work up the courage to jump. **Rictor once tried to take several O*N*E* agents at gun point to protect Siryn and her unborn baby. This act was recognized by several of his teammates (including Siryn) as being suicidal, over emotional and needlessly reckless. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:X-Force members Category:X-Factor members Category:New Mutants members Category:X-Terminators members Category:Weapon P.R.I.M.E members Category:Geokinesis Category:Power Negation Category:Gay Characters Category:X-Corporation members Category:Hispanic/Latino Characters Category:Terrigenesis Category:X-Factor Investigations members